<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Girl in the Flower Dress by acerobbiereyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987935">The Girl in the Flower Dress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes'>acerobbiereyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e05 Girl in the Flower Dress, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Team checks in with a fiery SHIELD asset after an attempted kidnapping.</p>
<p>Beta’d by Whistlingwindtree &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Girl in the Flower Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skye scowled down at the thick book in front of her, the current source of all her woes.</p>
<p>While the Bus was refueling on Secret SHIELD Base Number 10,000, Ward had decided that she needed to brush up on SHIELD protocol and not join Fitzsimmons in their <em> Lost </em> marathon. </p>
<p>Jerk. </p>
<p>Thankfully, she didn’t have to be stuck pretending to read for much longer, as A.C poked his head into her designated bunk. </p>
<p>“I want everyone in the lab in ten minutes, we’ve got a new assignment,” he ordered, like a saint from on high, saving her from her from a boredom induced death. </p>
<p>She nodded. “Okay.”</p>
<p>After a minute or six wasted stuffing the thick guidebooks back into the hell from whence they came, Skye joined the team at the Holotable. </p>
<p>“Everyone here? Good, let’s begin.” Coulson picked up a tablet, bringing up a series of enlarged crime scene images on screen. Rather grisly ones with four burned bodies and a torched van. Skye saw Fitz gag out of the corner of her eye and tried not to do the same.</p>
<p>“Late last night, one of our enhanced assets was attacked on his way home,”Coulson continued, seemingly unphased by the grisly photos. “They made an attempt to kidnap him - ephesus on the ‘attempted’ part - and SHIELD was contacted shortly after.”</p>
<p>“Do we know anything about the assailants?” Ward asked. </p>
<p>Coulson shook his head. “Just that they were prepared to capture an enhanced individual,” He brought up a couple more images, thankfully less crispy than the last. </p>
<p>“Which asset?” Simmons cocked her head, looking at the presented photographs with a thoughtful expression on her face. </p>
<p>“This one.” Coulson turned off the screen, and tossed a SHIELD case file labled CONFIDENTIAL in bold letters onto the table. </p>
<p>Skye snagged it away from Fitz, eager to get her hands on it. At first glance it seemed like any other SHIELD file she’d seen - hacked into or otherwise - about a man by the name of Robbie Reyes.</p>
<p>That is until she came to the section labeled ‘abilities’ and was presented with pages chock full of detailed descriptions featuring the powers from an individual she was far too familiar with.</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p><em> Way</em>. </p>
<p>“Woah, woah, woah. Hang on. Ghost Rider is on the SHIELD payroll?” Skye blurted. </p>
<p>“Technically, no,” Coulson replied. “He’s just on the Index-“ </p>
<p>“A list SHIELD keeps of powered objects and people,” Fitz helpfully chimed in, looking less green around the gills. </p>
<p>“-but we’ve asked him to assist in a few high risk missions.” </p>
<p>“How do you know about him?” Ward pinned her with a suspicious stare and Skye resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Didn’t this man ever relax?</p>
<p>“Everyone in LA knows Ghost Rider,” she retorted. He appeared out of nowhere and burned through the Fifth Street Loco’s like a wildfire, no one sees him face-to-face and lives to tell about it. At least, that was the rumor.</p>
<p>There had been a solid two week period where Skye had tried to find him herself, but had to stop her search when the police were starting to take notice of her. She turned to A.C. “Why would anyone pick a fight with him?”</p>
<p>Coulson frowned. “That’s what we’re going to LA to find out.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The Bus arrived at SHIELD’s Los Angeles location within the hour, which Skye couldn’t be happier about, because it meant that there wasn’t enough time for Strength Training Camp à la Ward. </p>
<p>And it meant she could finally meet the elusive Ghost Rider face-to-face, and she didn’t have to wait for long.</p>
<p>As soon as the Bus’s cargo bay doors dropped, a sleek, black 1969 Dodge Charger roared up the ramp. The car pulled to a stop in the empty space next to Lola, and Robbie Reyes stepped out.</p>
<p>A hundred questions popped into Skye’s mind now that she was looking at LA’s Ghost Rider face-to-face. But, she didn’t get the chance to ask them before Coulson jogged down the spiral stairs to speak to Robbie.</p>
<p>However, before any pleasantries could be exchanged, May appeared at the top of the stairs. </p>
<p>“Coulson, there’s been a successful kidnapping.”</p>
<p>Skye watched as A.C. held back a sigh, a look flickering back between her, May and Robbie. “It just doesn’t stop does it?”</p>
<p>She watched as Coulson ran back up the steps, following May towards the front of the plane. With no one else in the hanger, Robbie’s gaze fell on her as The Bus’s engines roared to life around them</p>
<p>Skye flashed him a smile. “Welcome to the team.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>